piratasdoquizzfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Marcellismo
Marcellismo é uma religião monoteísta neo-socialista que prega a salvação através do herbalismo e amor à NINTENDO. História "Milhares de gostosas transitam pelas ruas. No Brasil, a bunda é uma paixão nacional".Revelações no calvário Baseada no livro sagrado "1001 coisas inúteis para se fazer numa conferência de MSN"http://www.google.com, a crença Marcelliana surgiu aproximadamente no ano 2006 d.C., na Patagônia, às margens do Lago Titicaca, esquina com a Avenida Paulista. Desde o seu início, o culto vem ganhando adeptos pelo mundo todo, tornando-se a nova onda do verão, ao lado do cajuzinho. Escrituras Sagradas "Enquanto todos os demagogos fritam kibe de paletó, eu vou descer a marginal de mobilete, gritando "FREEDOM!" em um walk-talkie do Shurato!!"''Conferência de MSN Em novembro de 2006, após uma discução acirrada entre Mustafá Al Ali Mesmo e Johan Kebel, Marcellus viu-se forçado a baixar a dose de entorpecentes destinada aos fiéis. Momentos depois, num dos seus costumeiros grandes lapsos de genianidade, escreveu num guardanapo de papel os doze mandamentos do Marcellismo, um texto que contém toda a doutrina e filosofia do Marcellismo, além de sua postura acerca de temas como violência doméstica, uso de substâncias alucinógenas e fanboys. ''"Os nintendistas apedrejavam Lukas por ter comprado um PSP.. quando então Marcellus chegou e gritou a todos que parassem! E com sua coragem de sempre, perguntou: "Aquele que nunca jogou um Playstation e achou Final Fantasy foda.. que atire a primeira pedra!". E os nintendistas então se calaram.. Evangelho de Tuba, cap. XL, versículos 12 a 16 Momento atual Segundo a COOFENPA, atualmente o Marcellismo é a religião que mais cresce no mundo, com cerca de 487,32 pi radianos conversões por metro quadrado, a cada dez minutos. No último censo, foi constatado a existência de 1,87 bilhões de marcellianos, até as 3:30 de ontem. Estima-se que o número já é, no mínimo, 0,48% maior. Os 12 mandamentos "Todo homem tem a sua fraqueza e a minha é gostar daquela gatinha..."''Marcellus. Textos sobre transeuntes gostosas thumb|left|[[Marcellus pondo em prática o mandamento 11.]] As escrituras sagradas do marcellismo foram largamente difundidas pela internet e pela comunidade científica, que reconheceu , em audiência pública, a existência de um deus chamado Marcellus. Tal episódio está gravado nos anais da 26ª conferência mundial de cientistas ateus, ou como são agora conhecidos, pastores do marcelismo. Forma e Conteúdo De um teor filosófico altamente denso, os 12 mandamentos do marcellismo estão divididos em 3 partes: "sobre a conduta" (1 a 3), "sobre a moral"(4 e 5) e "sobre porque a NINTENDO é tão fabulosa" (6 a 12). Sobre a conduta ''"As pessoas boas devem amar seus inimigos."''Seu Madruga A citação anterior é de um dos pensadores que mais inspiraram Marcellus, porém nada tem a ver com o conteúdo das incrições sagradas. Basicamente, essa parte do texto fala sobre como um bom marcelliano deve se portar, sobre etiqueta em floods e outros assuntos da mesma relevância. É dita a parte mais "leve" do texto, tem um tom de apresentação e é uma leitura fácil. Perdão ''"Cacete o que seu arrombado"Cellus Vs Nando "Eu não te xinguei fedelho... nem dei uma de louco...fiz um comentário...agora se você se arrepia toda só de ver um palavrão não é problema meu..." Segundo Gênevis, 13:15, é da natureza marcelliana perdoar. Isso, é lógico, depois de esculachar o aloprado que fizer algo contra você. É notória a discussão entre Marcellus e um pré-defrenestado, onde o mestre, ungido de sua sabedoria cósmica, deu uma aula de como um marcelliano deve se portar. O dia em questão é lembrado até hoje em rodas de conversa de marcellianos e simpatizantes. Trechos de "sobre a conduta": Serão considerados atos de heresia: * Ridicularizar Usopp, Norland ou Karasu-maru. * Dizer que Audioslave é melhor que Rage Against the Machine. * Criar teorias na NBDB. * Negar a sensualidade natural de Lukas, Urubu e Afro. * Especular sobre a vida amorosa do fundador da religião. * Ligar na minha casa às 3 da manhã. Sobre a Moral "Culhões??" Essa parte é a mais curta e direta do texto. Em Habaco Q., 69:24, nada é dito sobre esse tema, mas especula-se que deveria estar escrito a continuação do versículo anterior '"ter culhões é"', mas aparentemente o mestre encontava-se em alfa e não pode concluir esse pensamento. Portanto, essa é a parte de maior índice de interpretação livre, segundo a FOCAM. Eventualmente isso será esclarecido (ou não). Sobre porque a NINTENDO é tão fabulosa ''"WIIIIIIIII!!"''Fanboy exarcebado sobre NINTENDO thumb|Objeto de adoração dos marcellianos De todas, essa é a parte dita central. São mais de 14.256 mols de páginas sobre o tema. Marcellus detalha minuciosamente todas as razões do porquê Miyamoto merece ser santificado, porque Mario é O cara e outros temas que pululam sua mente. É a parte mais trabalhada do texto, chegando a impressionar em certos pontos. ''"E ao chegar ao final de sua jornada, no topo do castelo, Mario virou-se para seus fieis e disse as sabias palavras da salvação: Here we gooo!"''Mario, 64:23 O Marcellismo e a Vida após a morte thumb|left|Inferno Marcelliano Segundo a crença marcellista, o inferno é um lugar feio, sujo, cheio de playstations, e para lá vão todos aqueles que em vida não seguiram os mandamentos de Miyamoto. Cerimônias Religiosas A Missa ''"Eu preferia ver o filme do Pelé!"''Chaves A missa marcelliana é um momento sagrado entre os adeptos, quando todos se reúnem em uma sala enfumaçada e ficam horas e horas , com o auxilio da erva sagrada, discutindo sobre a Nintendo, a bunda das transeuntes e a necessidade de alguem ir comprar mais erva sagrada. O Casamento Marcelliano thumb|right|Casal de noivos em um tipico casamento marcelliano O Marcellismo incentiva a união entre seus adeptos e a monogamia (desde que a noiva tenha uma bunda boa e saiba cozinhar). A cerimônia do casamento é uma das cerimônias religiosas mais bonitas registradas: Os noivos se vestem de Link e Zelda (ou de Mario e Luigi dependendo do caso) e o padre, vestido de Rei de Hyrule, diz as palavras "E agora eu os declaro marido e mulher, até que os coraçõezinhos e os estoques de fadinhas acabe. Wii!". Após a cerimônia, normalmente é feita uma grande festa com competições de Mario Kart e Smash Bros e consumo de entorpecentes. O Batizado Marcelliano thumb|left|Ramo sagrado utilizado na cerimônia A cerimônia do batizado é uma das mais emocionantes no marcellismo. É constituida de dois momentos: redenção e conversão, que seguem uma rotina rídida de sacramentos. A redenção é o momento em que o candidato a novo fiel admite seus pecados (jogar consoles da SONY, falar mal da jogabilidade do N64, etc.) e pede perdão por seus atos. Se sua confissão for sincera (fator julgado pelo sacerdote encarregado), o agora fiel é perdoado e segue para a segunda etapa. Caso seu perdão seja negado, o candidato a fiel é castigado a ver o Afro dançando pelado até se purificar totalmente. thumb|right|Fiel recém-batizado A conversão é a parte principal da cerimônia. Nesta parte, o fiel recebe a benção da erva sagrada e realiza o ritual da queima da erva, que representa o cíclo da vida. Em seguida, o fiel é guiado a uma sala especial, onde deverá ter suas primeiras visões, auxiliado pela erva santa. Após relatar sua revelação divina, o fiel recebe um crachá e recebe o direito de ser chamado de irmão (informações sobre denominações como "primo" ou "avô" com o sacerdote marcelliano mais próximo de sua casa ou no 0800 6969 171 6969, falar com Bells). Prova da divindade de Marcellus A primeira vista, pode parecer apenas um nome comum estilizado, mas a alcunha Marcellus tem um significado profundo. Observe a disão silábica: Mar-cel-lus As três sílabas são formadas por três letras diferentes entre sí, sendo 2 consoantes e uma vogal. Além disso, cada sílaba representa um elemento da natureza, o mar, o céu e a luz. Marcellianos famosos *Eu *Judas *Hellraiser *Lula *Janis Joplin *Tiozão Ubervision *Batiman *Tia do Batiman *Robin, aquele viadinho *Kazuo *Barney, O Dinossauro *Machado de Assis *Ivete Sangalo *Hulk *Silvio Santos *Elton John *Garfield *Pikachu *Cintia *Gerson *Pelé *Bill Cosby *Bento XVI *Miyamoto Musashi *Pepino, O Breve *Lara Croft *Ulisses Guimarães *Elvis, o sempre vivo *Johnny Depp *James Bond *Tuba *Rita Lee *Luffy *Miyamoto *Black Nerd *Afro *Godofredo Ver Também *Penismo *Marcellus Referências Categoria:Folclore da PQ